A New Year's resolution
by Lynn Kugawa
Summary: A late New Year's story. The Detective Boys decide to spent New Year's Eve together and at a stall they write down their resolution. Conan let nobody see it - since it has to do with Haibara and three simple words he is dying to tell. One-Shot.


**Please read first: **This is my first fanfic I ever wrote. Technically I did one beforehand but that doesn't count from my point of view. It's my first one ever on here. Also English is my second language and my vocabulary might not be that versatile.

**Detective Conan is owned by Gosho Aoyama.**

A cold breeze blew through Tokyo and it looked like it could start snowing anytime. It was the last day of another year, December 31st.

"Oh, I hope the clouds will go away so we can see the starry sky at midnight!" said Ayumi. "Yeah." Mitsuhiko next to her agreed. "It's more beautiful when you can see the stars sparkling together with the fireworks." "I don't care about that." Genta muttered. "As long as I can eat all that yummy stuff from the shrine festival!"  
"Mama, Genta-kun." Ayumi grinned. "All you can think about is food."

"She's right, Kojima-kun. Your New Year's resolution should be finally loosing some weight." said a sarcastic voice from the off. "But Haibara, New Year's resolution is New Year's resolution because you start doing it in the new year. So I can still eat everything I want _this_ year." replied Genta. "Whatever tickles your fancy." she answered and shrugged.

Haibara sat on the couch, reading her usual fashion magazine. "What do you want to do better next year, Haibara? I would appreciate it, if you could be less sarcastic." A chocolate-brown haired boy smirked next to her. She didn't even stop reading while she said: "Without irony or sarcasm I couldn't stand other people's stupidity. That includes you sometimes." she turned over the page. "Oi, now come on..."

The Detective Boys decided to spend New Year's eve together and met at Professor Agasa's house to go over to the Beika Shrine.

Shiho would never admit it but she really enjoyed this evening. When she was still in the organization she just could leave her work for five minutes alone and went to the window, watching the fireworks. A new year never really meant anything to her, it just passed by and she got older. At least she could see her sister on Christmas for a day, but according to everyone else there was no need for that on New Year's eve. All her co-workers went home until the new year so there was silence all over the laboratory.

She went over to the big porch door of Hakase's house and breathed against the glass. A small water spot appeared and she drew a circle. "What are you thinking of?" a voice whispered near to her ear. Haibara made small jump and looked into Conan's serious face. "You never spend a New Year's eve like this, did you? I guess you were alone all along" "Ping pong." she smirked a little sad smile. "I'm not used to ... this warmth. I got to see my sister on christmas, but that was all. I spend December 31st in my laboratory every year. It was always the same."

"Conan-kun! Ai-chan!" Ayumi yelled. "Hurry now, or we'll leave you behind!"

Every year a new the Beika Shrine started sparkling that night. You could feel the atmosphere changing the nearer you got. There were always crowds of people, mostly young couples since kissing while the bells are ringing twelve times should make a relationship last longer. But also a lot of kids with their parents happened to be there – many market stalls do they games which are always lots of fun.

The time went by an Genta ate more than he could handle but he didn't care about that.

Half an hour before midnight they got to stall with pens and pieces of paper. "Oh, Ayumi knows what this is for! You write your New Year's resolution on a piece of paper, put it into that pot and while it's midnight they'll burn them and release the resolution to help you fullfil it!" Ayumi explained. "That's right, young lady." an older woman said from inside the stall. "Why don't you children try it? It's for free." The five kids did what they were told and threw their papers in the pot. "Edogawa-kun, what did you write on your paper?" Conan turned around and saw Ai standing behind him with an uninterested face. "Why would you want to know?" he replied. "You covered it from everyone else it your hand and folded it in a way none can see what's written on it." she said with a neutral voice. A small blush appeared on his cheeks, but she didn't seem to notice. "N-nothing you should care about, really." Conan answered with his hands raised.

_Baka ne..._ he tought._Of course I can nobody allow to see what I wrote down. Especially you. But it would make things easier. If I tell you how I feel about you yu might won't believe me. But if I wrote it down on a paper for this stall and that I really want to confess my feelings ... I wouldn't do that to make fun of you, would I? _

A few minutes before midnight the whole group went to a meadow behind the shrine. Ten seconds until the new year everyone started counting down.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Shin'nen akemashite omedetougozaimasu!

As the night sky started sparkling in all colors Conan suddenly felt weight on his right shoulder. When he looked, he saw that Ai put her head on it. He blushed again like he did at the stall. _Why does she do that? M-maybe..._ "U-uhm, H-haibara..." he stuttered. "Shh. Why so upset, tantei-kun? It's more comfortable like this." she whispered while she looked at him with ... a kind of happy face? It surprised him. He breathed as deep he was allowed to so his shoulder won't move and grabbed her hand. She clasped their hands together while she was still looking at him. She hold them up to his face afterwards. "Was this on your piece of paper, Kudo?" she asked. "Not exactly." he replied and leaned forward to let their lips touch softly. She widened her eyes in surprise. "And it wasn't that either." he whispered. All tension has already melted away from him.

"I don't know if you want to hear this simple sentence consisting of three words behind poetry or just directly; but I wanted to tell you that you're a part of my life for a long time. I didn't know what kind of feelings grew within my heart but I know that I don't lie whether to myself nor you. I love you."


End file.
